Jokku Trade
The Jokka trade and do business with each other extensively, using shell as their primary currency. Trading Entities Very wealthy trading entities may be able to affect the ability of competition to be able to buy and sell normally. : See Jokku Wealth Caravans There are two kinds of caravans: those run by Houses and those run by traveling eperu. Caravan wagons are put together and maintained by different Jokka and are drawn by rikka, any kind of beast of burden. Their sails are painted with each caravan leader's particular mark. Caravan trips are run on a schedule, and the financial details of their transactions are tracked very carefully. Houses Houses may set up shops, run caravans, and/or trade directly with caravans and other Houses. Their members may also set up places of business or be employed for other Houses and earn additional shell. Places of Trade Market Each het has its own market layer of town. Small markets may consist of little more than a broad square edged in buildings and clustered by merchants' carts lit by petite lanterns. Stores Stores may be built in the market layer or the residential area of town. Het Narel included expensive storefronts placed in the Green, an area where only the most affluent Houses built their homes. Stores may be run by and named for a particular House, purvey a particular kind of good, or be a general store. Architecture may include cool, smooth stone tile floors, counters, and/or expensive wooden shelves. Stores run by wealthy Houses in a prime location may even have chairs out front for pleasure. A Jokkad will be employed to mind the store and may be from another House than the owner. Transactions The Place of People Transactions is where sales of anadi, emodo, and eperu and their contracts are conducted and recorded. Houses with less shell may refrain from purchasing at a Fair, thus avoiding the competition, and enjoy cheaper prices by making the purchase at Transactions afterwards. Transactions Fairs Transactions Fairs come in several flavors. They may be a straight-forward auction of permanent and short-term contracts. Such fairs are the primary vehicle for the trade of Jokka between Houses. Some towns blend the contract transactions that give the fair its name with other kinds of sales: goods, food, entertainment. Trade caravans from other towns are haphazardly arranged near the auction stages. Eperu and emodo in their best clothes and jewels wander from booth to booth. Beast-handlers display their skittish, sharp-clawed rikka to cautious farmers. Anadi may lounge on wagons or await the auction in the pens. Jokka rarely travel, but very large fairs compel some to brave the unfriendly terrain between towns in search of new blood. Several auctions may run simultaneously. Jokka will bid loudly, as recognition as a bidder makes the auction more enjoyable. Goods and Services Occupations There are many occupations and tasks that are important to a House; however, this is a list of those that earn shell for the House. *Beast-Handler: rikka *Clay-Keeper: clays *Gardener: herbs, flowers, seeds, spices, fruits and vegetables *Healer *Herbalist: teas, lotions, incense, perfumes, hair washes, seasonings, etc. *Hunter: furs, meat *Jeweler: jewelry *Potter: pottery *Scent-Maker: teas, lotions, incense, perfumes, hair-softeners, etc. Products Products may be sold by a House, caravan, a merchant stall, or in a general store. *Beverages *Food: honey candies, fruit, dried meat, fat, fodder, grain *Heat/Light: fire-coals, tinder *Wood: hunting tools, shelves, writing implements Trades Trades are generally participated in by an entire House or caravan. *Apparel: clothing, jewelry, pouches *Bees: honey, silk *Breeding: anadi, breeding contracts *Food: spices Category:Trade and Commerce